Tangled Webs
by TwistedRocketPower
Summary: Agent Gibbs and his team are sent to Lima, Ohio to investigate murders of young, teenage boys. The evidence begins to point to the Glee club- putting them all in danger. Is someone setting up a member of the club, or is someone in the club a murderer?
1. Heading To Lima

"I'm telling you, I won fair and square."

"It's not fair and square when you tripped me… twice!"

"Don't be such a McCryBaby, McGee."

"Don't be such DiLiar, DiNozzo."

"Doesn't work, McGoo, doesn't work."

"What are you two blubbering about?" Ziva asked as she walked into the bullpen.

"Tony and I ran a marathon over the weekend," Tim began.

"And I won," Tony interrupted.

"You cheated," Tim quickly replied, glaring at Tony. He looked back at Ziva and continued. "I was ahead and he comes up and trips me to get in the lead. I quickly recover, but then a few minutes later, he did it again."

"You can't prove it."

"They have you on camera! It's all over youtube!"

Tony looked over at Ziva, his smile a little too wide, "He's right. One video has over thirty thousand hits. Most of the comments say they enjoy the buff one's sense of humor but also enjoy the little flailing thing the scrawny one does as he falls to the ground."

Ziva hid her urge to laugh. "You are terrible, Tony," She said.

"Thank you, Ziva," Tim said, then looked down at some paperwork.

Ziva looked back at Tony. "Send me the link," She mouthed.

"Already did," He mouthed back.

Ziva smiled and sat down at her desk just as Gibbs walked in.

"Go home," He said, making the others look up in surprise.

"Why?" Tim asked, confused.

"Don't ask questions, McGee, just listen to the boss," Tony said through gritted teeth.

"Go home_ and pack_," Gibbs continued, giving Tony one of his famous glares, "We have to be at the airport in two hours."

"Where are we going?" Ziva asked.

"Lima, Ohio."

"Is this a joke?" Tony asked.

"Do I look like I'm kidding, DiNozzo?" Gibbs questioned, becoming annoyed.

"Never, Boss."

"I think Tony just needs to know _why_ we are going there… like we all do," Ziva said.

"Right," Tony agreed.

"We are going to Lima, Ohio because three teenage boys have recently been killed there. The first one was stabbed eight times, second one ten times, third one twelve times. They've all been dressed in Navy uniforms afterwards and dumped in random areas in Lima."

"Why were we called for this one, Boss?" Tim asked. This case was odd, but there was a lot of cases in their own city right now. It didn't make sense that they would be called away.

"Well, for one, they seem to think someone with military experience committed the crimes; and second, because we're the best." Gibbs said the last part like it was no big deal; like it was just something everyone knew. He looked at his watch. "You now all have one hour and fifty-three minutes. Go."

The three agents jumped up, grabbed their keys, gun and badge and hurried to the elevator.

* * *

><p>"Agent Gibbs?" An average height, African-American woman with her hair back in a ponytail asked as he, Tony, Tim, Ziva and Ducky all headed in her direction.<p>

"That's me," Gibbs replied. He stood up his luggage when he reached her and shook her hand.

"Hello," She replied with a smiled, "Welcome to Ohio. I wish we were meeting under better circumstances."

"Yeah," Gibbs agreed. "Comes with the job."

"Amen to that. Well, let me introduce myself. I'm Detective Claymore, but you can call me Julia." She shook hands with each team member and they all introduced themselves. "My team and I have been working on the teenage killings case since it began three weeks ago. If you'll follow me, I have a van waiting for us. You can put your luggage inside and we'll go straight to headquarters, if you don't mind. Hotel check-in's aren't for a few more hours anyway."

"That's fine," Gibbs replied.

They walked to the van, put there things inside, got inside themselves, then headed out.

"I was thinking," Julia began as she drove to headquarters, "that I'd let a member of my team go with a member of your team to where each of the bodies were found. Its the quickest way to get you filled in on what we've found so far."

"Sounds good," Gibbs replied. He didn't know this woman very well, but he felt that he would like her. She got to the point and didn't beat around the bush. He appreciated that.

"Now, I've done my research," She said, glancing over at Gibbs, "I know you like to work within your team, and I'm okay with that. My team and I have been working on this case practically non-stop so I know they need a break, but I would like to be kept in the loop; and if you need any help, we'll be glad to help you."

"Most people get upset when their case is given to someone else," Tony replied.

"Whoever is doing this is killing young, teenage boys who deserve to have a full life ahead of them. I don't care who solves the case, DiNozzo, as long as someone does."

* * *

><p>About fifteen minutes later they reached headquarters and went inside.<p>

"Agent DiNozzo," Julia began, "I would like you to go with Detective Smith to the local grocery store. One of the bodies was dumped in the back. Agents David and McGee, you can go with Detective Patterson to McKinley High School. Another body was dumped there. A few kids went to the side of the school to smoke and found the body. If they're there today, you can talk to them. Dr. Mallard, Detective Johnson will show you down to autopsy." Julia turned to Gibbs, "That's the last time I tell your team what to do, I promise, but I want you and I to go to where the latest body was found."

"Where is it?"

"Hummel's Tires and Lube. Burt Hummel's son, Kurt, found the body yesterday afternoon. Needless to say, Burt let him stay home from school today. He was too upset and in shock to tell us anything yesterday, but I called Burt today and he said we could stop by and try talking to him again. I was thinking we could stop by the house then go to the car shop."

Gibbs nodded. "Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Julia drove to the Hummel's house, seeing as Gibbs had no idea where anything was in this town.<p>

They walked up to the house and Julia rang the doorbell, then they waited.

About a half of a minute later, Burt answered the door.

"Burt," Julia acknowledged.

"Julia," He replied. They had gotten rid of the formalities the day before.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs from NCIS."

Gibbs shook Burt's hand, "Just Gibbs is fine, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt," He replied. "Come on in. Kurt's at the dining room table. We've been trying to get him to eat something."

They all walked to the dining room where Gibbs saw one boy sitting, staring at toast, and another boy trying to get him to eat it.

"Just one bite? I'll hold it for you."

The other boy shook his head _'no'_. Gibbs figured that was Kurt.

"Kurt," Burt began, "Julia and Gibbs are here to talk to you. Remember I told you a man from NCIS would be coming today?"

Kurt looked up at them with a blank face. "Hello," He said quietly.

Gibbs sat down across from him and Julia sat beside Gibbs; Burt sat at the head of the table.

"Hello, Kurt," Gibbs replied. "I heard you had a pretty rough day yesterday."

Kurt laughed humorlessly, "You can say that again."

Gibbs looked at the boy beside Kurt, who seemed to be very worried for the boy. "You are?" He asked curiously.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Blaine."

"His brother?"

"Boyfriend," Blaine replied, placing a hand on top of Kurt's. Not because he was offended by Gibbs' assumption, just because he knew Kurt needed him.

Gibbs simply nodded.

"He stopped by last night to check on Kurt after he heard the news and he hasn't left since," Burt said, glad Kurt had someone like Blaine.

"That's a very nice thing to do," Gibbs said to Blaine.

Blaine shrugged, "He'd do the same thing for me."

Gibbs turned his attention back to Kurt. "Kurt, I know the last thing you wanna do is relive what you saw yesterday, but you're gonna have to, okay?"

Kurt nodded. "I know."

"Okay. Start with what you were doing that led to you finding the body."

"I was helping at the front desk, but we weren't busy so my dad asked me to take out the garbage. I took it out back and… and that's when I… I saw it." Kurt turned his hand over to he could lock fingers with Blaine. "He was right in front of the dumpster." Tears formed in Kurt's eyes. "At first I didn't know it was a person. The body was curled up, facing away from me. I had to go up to it before… before I saw it was a body."

"How did he look?" Gibbs asked.

Kurt shook his head.

"I know it's difficult, Kurt, but I need to know."

Kurt let the tears fall from his eyes. "There was so much blood," He said, his voice breaking.

Blaine turned sideways and took Kurt's other hand in his so Kurt would turn towards him. "Look at me, Kurt," He said kindly but firmly.

Kurt turned towards him.

"You need to tell Gibbs everything, alright? He's here to catch the guy that did this. I'm right here, your dad's right here, you're gonna be fine." Blaine took one of his hands and put it on Kurt's cheek, wiping away the tears, "I'm right here, Kurt."

Kurt took a deep breath, nodded, and turned back to Gibbs. "All I could really focus on was his face and shirt. He had been stabbed a lot in the face… so much blood."

Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand to remind him he was there.

"And his shirt," Kurt continued, "was flannel, long sleeve. It was blue, but red on the back from the blood. I just stood there for a second. I couldn't think of what to do, then I just started screaming."

"I heard him screaming," Burt said, "and I ran out. I thought garbage had gotten on his shirt or something… then I saw the boy. I had just been out there not even ten minutes earlier and no one, dead _or_ alive, was back there then."

Gibbs nodded, taking in all the information and writing some things down. "Kurt, did you hear anything when you went out back?"

"Like what?"

"Anything. Anything at all."

"Um… I heard the music from the shop and… and some bushes and trees making noise from the wind."

"Could you feel the wind?"

"Uh, I wasn't really paying attention."

"Did you see the trees and bushes moving from the wind?"

"No," Kurt replied, getting confused by the odd questions.

Gibbs took a few more notes then stood up. "Thank you Kurt, Burt and Blaine. I'll probably need to talk to you again, but for now I just need to head to the shop to see where the body was at."

"Do I have to go?" Kurt asked, becoming nervous.

"No," Gibbs replied, "I do need your dad to go though."

"I'll get my keys and meet you there," He said and walked out of the room.

"Kurt," Gibbs began before leaving out.

"Yeah?"

"Listen to your boyfriend. Eat something. If not for yourself, then for him. He's trying not to show it, but he's worried about you."

Kurt looked over at Blaine and smiled slightly, then looked back at Gibbs. "Yes, Sir."

Gibbs and Julia headed outside and to the car. "What were the questions about the wind for?" She asked curiously.

"From what I've felt of the weather here, right now it's cool, dry and still. No wind. I'll have Tim look up weather reports when he gets back to headquarters but, if Burt went out less than ten minutes before Kurt and nothing was there, I can almost guarantee that wasn't the wind causing the bushes to make noise."

"You think it could have been the killer?"

Gibbs nodded.

"So the killer could have seen Kurt?"

"Could have."

Julia thought for a moment. "What if he thinks Kurt saw him?"

"Already thought of that. I'd say Kurt's safe for now, but we need to keep a close eye on him."

"You really think he could be in danger?"

Gibbs let out a deep breath. "My gut seems to think so."

* * *

><p><strong>Longest first chapter of any story I've ever written! This is my first crossover, so I hope everything goes well and I hope you guys enjoy :)<strong>

**Also, this may seem like an all-Kurt story at the moment, but the whole cast will be included in this... no one's safe!  
><strong>

**Let me know what you think, please! :D**


	2. A Beautiful Friendship

The team all met back at headquarters and began going over everything they had learned.

"The children at the school could not tell us much," Ziva said, "They are not the… best of kids."

"They've spent most of the past four years high," Tim finished for her, being more blunt about it. "I can guarantee they were not going to outside to smoke a _nicotine-based_ cigarette."

"Yes," Ziva agreed. "They basically just saw the body, one guy said "cool", and then they went to get a teacher."

"Same with the guy at the grocery store… I mean, he wasn't going out to get high, but he just saw the body and ran back inside."

"I agree with the ME's findings that the first two bodies had been at their dump sites for a couple of hours before they were found, and we both agree that the third body had just been dumped when it was found," Ducky chimed in.

"What did the kid you talked to say, Boss?" Tony asked.

"His name's Kurt and he was pretty upset. His boyfriend had to keep calming him down while he told me what he saw. He saw the body, went into sock, screamed, and is now traumatized by it."

"That is very understandable," Ducky replied, "I saw the body and the last one was, by far, the most injured. His face is unrecognizable. The ME said that they don't have an ID on him yet and are waiting to see how many young boys are missing in the area."

Gibbs nodded. "Kurt said he heard some trees and bushes moving and figured it was from the wind, but I don't think it was. Tim, look up weather reports from when the body was found and see if the wind was even blowing; if not, then I want protection detail on Kurt started immediately."

Tim nodded and headed to the nearest empty desk and sat down.

Julia came in with a handful of files and handed them to Gibbs. "This is all we have so far. My team and I are gonna head out and let you guys take over. After we all get some rest we'll be back tomorrow to start on a new case but, like I said before, if you need help, we're here and willing."

Gibbs nodded. "Thanks, we'll let you know."

Julia and her team left, leaving it all to Gibbs and his team.

"You think the killer saw... _Kurt_?" Ziva asked, hoping she got the boy's name right.

"Yes."

"You really think he'd come back just to kill him?" Tony questioned.

"He wouldn't have to "come back", Tony, he's already here."

"Looks like you're right, Boss," Tim said as he got up and joined the others once again. "There was no wind that day in the area… not even for a minute."

Gibbs sighed. "Tony, you and I are going back to the Hummel's place. You'll take first shift and we'll all four switch every few hours. Tim, Ziva, you two look over the files while we're gone."

"Yes, Boss."

"Yes, Gibbs."

Gibbs went to leave, then he turned back. "And get Abby here, I have a feeling we're gonna need her."

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the couch, Blaine trying to distract Kurt with a movie, when someone rang the doorbell. Finn was sitting on the recliner chair, also watching the movie, but made no movement to get up and get the door.<p>

"I'll get it," Burt said, coming from the kitchen. He opened the door to see a fairly large group of kids that he recognized. "Hey, guys."

"Hi, Mr. Hummel," Rachel began, speaking before anyone else could. "We heard about Kurt and we wanted to come check on him. We thought that maybe he could use some distractions for a while."

"That's very nice of you," He replied, a little surprised to see them all there, "Come on in."

One by one they stepped inside. First Rachel, then Tina, Mike, Artie and lastly Puck. "We wanted to call ahead," Puck said, "But bossy-pants wouldn't let us." He glared at Rachel.

"I thought a surprise would be better."

"A surprise is fine," Burt assured her. "Kurt, Blaine and Finn are in the living room, go right in."

They all either said a quiet "thank you" or gave a 'thank you' nod before heading into the living room.

Finn saw them first and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How'd you get here?"

Blaine and Kurt looked at Finn, then turned in the direction he was staring at.

"A little thing called a car, Finn," Puck replied sarcastically.

Finn glared at him. "I mean, I just got here three minutes ago and I had no idea you were coming."

"Talk to Rachel."

That was the last that any of their attention was on Finn. They turned it over to Kurt, "Hey, Kurt," Tina said, "How are you?"

Kurt smiled a little at the sight of some of his friends, "I'm a little better, thanks."

Everyone took a seat either at on the floor or at the empty spots on the couch. Kurt was holding Blaine close to him which made for some extra room on the couch.

"Everyone from glee club wanted to come," Artie began.

"Yeah," Mike took over for him, "But Santana and Brittany had Cheerios practice, and Mercedes and Quinn have a group project thing to work on."

"What are you guys watchin'?" Puck asked.

"When Harry Met Sally," Blaine replied. "It's one of Kurt's favorites."

"You like it too," Kurt said, taking the hand that wasn't wrapped around Blaine's and poking him in the stomach.

"Yes, I do. But, I can't recite the movie word for word."

They all continued talking with one another as they watched the movie; and, for the first time since Kurt found the body, he laughed… It wasn't a humorless laugh, it was a _real_ laugh.

Burt listened from the kitchen, smiling at the sounds of all the kids and how they seemed to really be helping Kurt.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later there was another knock on the door. No one even moved to get up so, once again, Burt went.<p>

He answered it to find Gibbs and another man standing there.

"Agent Gibbs," Burt began, confused, "How can I help you?"

"This is Agent DiNozzo," Gibbs introduced.

Tony shook Burt's hand. "Tony."

"Burt."

"We need to talk to you and your family," Gibbs explained. "It's about the recent murders."

Burt nodded. "Come on in." He stepped aside and let Gibbs and Tony enter, then closed the door behind them. "My son and stepson are in the living room with their friends… they wanted to come over and try to cheer Kurt up a little bit. My wife's out of town, but everyone else is here."

They headed into the already full living room. "Kurt," Burt began, "Will you turn the TV off, please?"

"Why, Da-" Kurt stopped when he turned and saw both a familiar and an unfamiliar face by his dad.

Kurt turned back around, the small smile he had on his face had now faded. "Finn has the remote."

Finn quickly turned off the TV and sat up a little bit straighter, everyone else following suit.

"Hello," Gibbs said, greeting the room. "I'm Gibbs and this is Tony, we're agents from NCIS."

They all either nodded or said small, quiet hello's in reply.

"Maybe we should go," Rachel said as she began to get up.

"You're all Kurt's friends?" Tony asked, taking a step forward.

"Yes," They all replied instantly.

Tony looked back at Gibbs. "They're gonna find out soon enough," He said with a shrug.

Gibbs nodded in agreement. "You can stay, but we need you to listen very carefully."

"We're not babies," Puck replied. "Not to be rude or whatever, but we know how to listen to, like, really important stuff."

"Good," Gibbs returned, forgetting any need to treat them like children. "You all know Kurt saw the latest body that was dumped outside of Burt's car shop," He began.

Kurt shivered at the memory of the body.

"We have reason to believe the killer saw Kurt, and thinks Kurt saw him too."

Gasps were heard around the room. Eyes widened and then turned to look at Kurt, who seemed stilled by fear.

"What?" Burt said defensively as he moved closer to the agents.

"We want to start protection detail for Kurt immediately. One of my agents, or myself, will be with him at all times. When he's at school, outside, inside. Everywhere."

"Are you serious?" Kurt asked. He wasn't mad about the fact he needed protection, he just couldn't believe that he needed it.

"Boss isn't known for making many jokes," Tony answered him.

Gibbs gave Tony one of his famous glares.

Tony slapped his own head. "Thank you, Boss."

Gibbs turned back to Burt, "You're allowed to deny the protection, but I advise against that."

"Well, of course we want it if it'll keep Kurt safe, but I don't want him to stop having a life because of this."

Gibbs nodded. "We won't be hovering over him, we'll just be watching from a distance. When he's in his room, we'll be outside the door, not inside with him. When he's in school we'll walk a few steps behind in the halls, and remain outside of his classes when he's in class. All we ask is that visitors call ahead of time so we know someone's coming, and that Kurt doesn't try to dodge away from us."

Tony sighed. "A lot of kids do that last part… It's never fun."

"I won't dodge you," Kurt said. "I may not be thrilled with the idea of someone following me around, but it's not like I really have a choice and I don't want to die, so…"

"Well, Tony will be taking the first shift. It's," Gibbs looked at his watch, "Three fifteen now so Agent McGee will be here at ten to take over for Tony."

Burt nodded. "And you'll all make sure he's never hurt?" He asked, pointing to Kurt.

"Yes, sir."

Burt shook Gibbs' hand. "Thank you, Gibbs."

"No problem." Gibbs turned to Tony. "Don't be obnoxious."

Tony smirked. "You know I can't promise that, Boss."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and, after saying one quick goodbye to everyone, he left.

Burt eyed Tony for a moment. "I'm gonna go back into the kitchen. If you need anything to drink or eat, feel at home."

"Thank you, sir."

Burt left and Tony turned to the group of kids that were all staring at him.

"So, what were you doing before I got here?"

"Watching a movie," Blaine replied, holding onto Kurt's now sweaty hand.

"Ohhh," Tony replied with a big smile, "You're speaking my language. Turn it back on."

Finn turned the TV back on and they all tried to turn their attention back to it, finding it difficult to do.

Tony noticed the tension and decided to ease it by sitting on the floor, his back leaned up against the couch. "I've seen this movie eight times."

"I think Kurt's got you beat," Finn replied. He, oddly, was the first to figure out that Tony was trying to break the ice.

"Really?" Tony turned his head so he could see Kurt, "How many times have you seen it?"

"This would be the nineteenth," He replied, his sassy voice making a slight return.

"Nice." Tony turned back to the movie. "Did you know Molly Ringwald was offered the role of Sally but was-"

"Forced to decline because of a busy schedule? Yes, I did. Did you know that Albert Brooks turned down-"

"The role of Harry Burns? Yes. Did you know that Nora Ephron loved the way the film turned out but hated-"

"The name and says that if she could go back and change one thing, that would be it? Yes. Did you know…"

They continued back and forth with the trivia for a while and, while most of the time everyone else would find that extremely annoying, they were there to help Kurt out and this seemed to be doing the trick.

"Alright, alright, I surrender," Tony said, finally out of trivia. "Kurt, I think this is going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Kurt smiled and, even though so much crap had seemed to be thrown at him in such a small amount of time, for the moment he felt he didn't need to be scared… Unfortunately that feeling couldn't last forever.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, thank you guys so much for all the reviews! I honestly expected to get, maybe, three or four, so this was a very nice surprise.<strong>

**Two, I know Gibbs seems a little softer right now and that the reason they went to Lima wasn't a very solid one, but that'll make sense later... Trust me.**

**Third, I don't know if the trivia for When Harry Met Sally is right or not. I found it on IMDBdotcom and put it on here. I've never even seen the movie before so, if something's wrong, my bad!**

**Lastly, I know the fact that Tony and Kurt seem to get along quickly and easily may seem odd for some seeing as how their so different, but this is just how it came out as I wrote it. I intended for them to sort of clash, or just not have anything in common, but as I wrote this came out instead and I liked it a lot.**

**Okay, I'll stop blabbering and you can start reviewing ;)**


	3. Identity

The next day Burt had Kurt go to school. Kurt didn't really want to go, but Burt felt it would be better for him.

Ziva walked a few steps behind Kurt as they entered the school. McGee had spent the night at the Hummel's place and Ziva took over for him not long before they left.

Blaine was waiting at Kurt's locker for him with a cup of coffee in hand.

"You won't have much time to drink it," He said with a smile as he handed Kurt the drink, "but I thought you might like it."

Kurt smiled back at him. "Thank you."

"Did you sleep well last night?" Blaine asked. He had been made to go home around midnight. His parents did not like the idea of him spending the night at his boyfriend's house, even though he promised nothing inappropriate would happen.

"Once I fell asleep, yes."

"And when did you fall asleep?"

Kurt paused. "After three."

"Kurt! You get up at five thirty to start your moisturizing routine! You shouldn't be here! I'll take you ho-"

Kurt held up his hand to stop Blaine. "I might have agreed with you earlier, but now I think I agree with what my dad told me. I need to be here. I need to get my mind off of… everything." He glanced back at Ziva who was pretending to not be listening in. "…at least the best I can."

Blaine smiled. "Walk to class with me?"

Kurt shrugged. "I guess so," He joked before returning the smile.

As they began their walk to their classes, Azimio came up to them and began his usual.

"Hey fag 1 and fag 2. How are you today?"

"Go away, Azimio," Kurt replied, not even bothering to look over at him.

"Well, first I wanna hear about that body you saw. I heard the dude looked all mutilated and bloody."

Blaine could see Kurt tense and knew he was remembering what the body looked like.

"Shut up, Azimio! Why don't you just go back to your brainless friends and act like an idiot with them?"

Azimio moved in front of them, stopping them from going any further. "You really wanna talk to me like that?"

Ziva was just about to come between them- the only reason she hadn't stepped in yet is because they told Kurt they wouldn't get in the way of his daily life- when a girl she hadn't seen before stepped up.

"Back off, _Ass_imio," Santana said, clearly saying the name wrong on purpose. "Or would you rather I twist your man-parts until they fall off?"

Azimio gave her a glare, then gave Blaine and Kurt a glare… then he walked off.

"Thanks, Santana," Kurt said as she joined them in their walk to class.

Ziva decided at that moment that she would most likely enjoy seeing more of this "Santana" girl. She had heard Kurt was in Glee club and she hoped Santana was as well.

"Yeah, thanks," Blaine agreed.

"No prob, guys. I always like to jump at the chance of shutting up anyone in the idiot brigade… So, I hear that you have your own secret service," She nudged Kurt with her elbow. "Tell me who they are. Are they dressed like students? Do they have a mic and camera hidden on you?"

"Behind you about two steps. She's my secret service."

Santana glanced back and took a quick look and Ziva once again pretended she wasn't listening in.

"Just her?"

"I talked to her earlier. She didn't say much, but I have a feeling she could take down an army… She kinda reminds me of you, actually."

Santana smiled at the compliment. "Thanks, Kurt… See you guys later."

They all headed to their separate classrooms, and Ziva leaned up against the wall right beside Kurt's classroom door. She let out a deep breath. These quiet moments seemed to last forever to her. She thrived on action and racing against the clock… and right now, she was just watching the clock and waiting for class to get out so she could walk around once again.

* * *

><p>"Boss," Tim began, coming into the room, "I got a list of kids that are missing in the area."<p>

"How many are there?"

"Three, but only two match the description of the third boy. Blond hair, about six feet, and green eyes. Ducky's with the forensic scientist that works here and he said he'd bring up the results when they were ready."

Gibbs nodded. "And the other two boys are?"

"Geoffrey Higgins and Frank Salmoy," Tony answered. "Geoffrey was the first victim; he was identified by his parents. Frank was identified by his older sister; his parent's couldn't handle looking at him. Geoffrey was eighteen and went to school at St. Rose. Frank was seventeen and went to Lima Central. There is no connection between the two and no reason for either of them to be dumped where they were dumped, according to their families."

"Alright, so, basically we have nothing that the previous detectives didn't already have?"

Tony sighed. "Basically, yeah."

"I'm gonna go talk to this forensic scientist and see what's taking so long. If Abby were here she would have the results by now."

"She's on the plane, Boss," Tim said as Gibbs walked off.

"Good," He called back. "Maybe, once she gets here, some work will actually get done!"

Tony and Tim looked at each other for a moment, then got right back to work.

* * *

><p>The day went by normally for Kurt, but dreadfully slow for Ziva. The last bell had finally rung and now he, and the rest of the glee club, were headed to the music room.<p>

Ziva walked in behind Kurt and Blaine. Everyone in the room looked at her, so she decided that it would be best to introduce herself.

"Hello, everyone," She began, standing in front of the group. "I am Agent Ziva David and, as I am sure you are all aware, I am here to protect Kurt while my co-workers and I search for the… the…" She wasn't sure if she should just come right out with it, or not.

"The serial killer?" Puck finished, making her decision for her.

She nodded. "Yes, the serial killer."

Kurt tok a deep breath. "Nothing more encouraging than knowing a serial killer is after you."

Blaine took Kurt's hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I am here to protect you, Kurt, and I will make sure any bad person dies before they get the chance to harm you."

"What if you can't take him down?" Puck asked.

She looked over at him and smirked. "I can take him down."

"You seem very confident of that," Rachel replied, crossing her arms.

"That is because I am sure of it."

"You've killed a lot of people before, haven't you?" Santana asked.

"And be honest," Mercedes added, "We don't want any of that dodging the question stuff. We're not babies."

"Fine. Yes, I have."

"How?" Tina questioned.

"Well, there are many different ways to kill someone. I've used toothpicks, paperclips, my fingers, and my foot. Then you have the more used weapons of guns, knives and the occasional rope. Other times you do not even need to use weapons, you simply withhold all food and water for about a week and they seem to die on their own."

Everyone just sat there. They were all sitting up a little straighter, with eyes extremely wide.

"Wh- Where are you from?" Finn asked, being the first one to find his voice.

"Israel."

Artie rolled his wheelchair back a little. "You've- You've never just killed someone, right? I mean, they always did something wrong first… _right_?"

Ziva opened her mouth to reply when Mr. Schue walked into the room. Ziva introduced herself to him then went to the back of the room to stand so she didn't disrupt any more of the meeting.

* * *

><p>"I'm here!" Abby exclaimed as she entered headquarters. She immediately went over to Tim and Tony, ignoring everyone staring at her. "Where's Gibbs?"<p>

"Hey, Abbs."

"Hi, Abby."

"Hi. Where's Gibbs?"

"He's down with the forensic scientist," Tim answered. "He's trying to tell her how fast you work in hopes that the machines _doing_ the work will work faster."

Abby nodded. "Sounds like Gibbs. I better get down there. Someone point me in the right direction."

Tony pointed in the direction she should go. "Straight down the hallway, last door on the left."

"Thanks guys." She quickly gave them both a kiss on the cheek, then headed to the lab.

* * *

><p>Abby entered the lab. "Hi, Gibbs!" She said happily as she bounced over to him and gave him a hug.<p>

"Hey, Abbs. Listen, this forensic scientist-"

"My name is Katie! I've told you that four times!"

"Could you just take over, Abby? Maybe then some work could get done."

"I'm on it, Gibbs."

Just as she walked over to the computer, it dinged. "There we go. We have results!" Abby said.

"Why couldn't Kailey have done that hours ago?"

Katie rolled her eyes and walked out of the room.

Abby laughed. "I didn't do anything, Gibbs. The results just came through."

"Oh, well, what are they?"

"They're printing now," She said, pointing to the printer which was by the door.

He walked over to it and grabbed the papers. "Get caught up on the case, Abbs," Gibbs said before leaving.

"On it, Bossman," She replied, saluting at him even though he was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Ziva's phone rang during the last song the glee club would be singing for the day. She stepped back even further as to not disturb anyone.<p>

Tony gave her the information on the case and told her to ask Kurt if he knew the victim. None of the other kids had ties to who found them, but they still needed to be sure.

Once Ziva had been filled in, she hung up and turned back to the group. They had finished singing and were now all either sitting or standing and staring at her.

"We know the identity of the latest victim. So far none of the people who found the previous victims had any idea who they were, but we need to make sure that is the same case here."

"Who was it?" Blaine asked.

"His name was Jeff Sterling. He went to D-"

"Dalton Academy." Kurt finished.

"You knew him?"

He glanced at Blaine then looked back to her. "We went to school with him."

* * *

><p><strong>I know things aren't crazy exciting right now, but we'll get there, I promise!<strong>

**Thank you for all the reviews :) You guys are awesome!**


	4. Victim Four

"Kurt has a past with the latest victim," Ziva said to Gibbs over the phone. "Actually, both he and his boyfriend do."

"Were they friends?"

"Yes. They also both went to school with him at Dalton. Kurt was there for a few months, but Blaine went there for years. Even after both boys left Dalton, they all remained friends. I asked if either of them knew the other two victims, but they did not."

"How are they takin' it?" Gibbs asked.

"Not well. Their music teacher is talking to them right now; I am just outside the room. He let class end early after hearing the news."

"Okay, well call me when you're on your way back to the Hummel's place. I'll meet you there and take over."

"Alright." Ziva hung up and headed back into the music room.

* * *

><p>Gibbs sighed as he hung up. "Kurt knew Jeff. They were good friends."<p>

"Crap," Tony replied. He and Gibbs were the only one's around at the moment as Tim was getting some sleep, Abby was getting used to the lab, and Ducky was talking to the other M.E.. "Poor kid; he was taking it hard enough when he _didn't_ know who it was."

"Yeah, I know."

Tony could tell there was something more on Gibbs' mind. "You think this is more than just a coincidence?"

Gibbs looked over at Tony. "You know I don't-"

"believe in coincidences," Tony finished. "Yeah, I do."

"What are you working on?" Gibbs asked.

"I called the Sterling's a little bit ago. I'm waiting for them to get here. I gotta… give them the news."

Gibbs shook his head. "That never gets easier."

"I know," Tony agreed.

Just then, Gibbs' phone rang. It was Ziva. She told them that they were headed back to the Hummel's, then they hung up.

"I'm gonna go relieve Ziva," Gibbs said to Tony as he got picked up his keys, badge and ID, and weapon. "Good luck."

"Thanks," Tony replied unenthusiastically.

* * *

><p>"Wait. You really didn't like Back to the Future?"<p>

"It's not that I didn't like it, it's just not one of my favorites."

Tony shook his head. "And I thought we'd get along."

It had just been a little over twenty-four hours since Kurt had found out the mutilated body he had found was a good friend of his, and it hadn't been out of his mind… until now.

Tony knew what he was doing. He had always had the ability to distract people from things that were bothering them.

"The fashion was terrible… and don't even get me started on the hair!"

"It was the eighties!"

"There's no excuse."

"So, you're saying that the cast of When Harry Met Sally had _good_ hair and fashion?"

Kurt glared at Tony. "You must be extremely difficult to work with."

Tony smiled. "Oh, you have no idea."

Kurt rolled his eyes and returned to doing his homework just as Tony's phone began to ring. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and got up from the couch.

He glanced at the caller ID before answering. "What up, McGoblin?"

"Are you right by Kurt?"

Tony looked over at Kurt, who was still focused on his schoolwork. He walked off a little farther, but close enough to still see Kurt. "Not now. What's up?"

"Didn't think he'd feel like hearing this through the phone, although he'll know about it soon enough."

"What is it, McGee?" Tony asked, becoming impatient.

"Another body was found in the woods behind The Lima Bean, aka the Starbucks of Lima."

Tony sighed. "Lemme guess. He was stabbed sixteen times."

"Yup. Gets worse though. The boy had a McKinley letterman jacket on."

"Which is where…" Tony's voice trailed off as he stared at the back of Kurt's head.

"Kurt goes to school," Tim finished, "…Yeah."

"Any ID?"

"None."

"Of course not."

"Listen. Gibbs wants me to send a picture to you for you to show to Kurt. He figured, if Kurt knew him, that would be the quickest way to get an ID."

"Are you kidding me?" Tony exclaimed, surprising himself at how upset he got. "Hasn't this kid gone through enough already? I mean, my God, he finds a body with a face so badly stabbed that you can't even make out what the boy should look like, then he finds out a serial killer is possibly after him, then he finds out that the body he found was a friend of his! He's already got enough scars!"

"Tony!" Tim yelled. He had already tried getting his attention twice through the rant.

"What?"

"You done?"

"For now."

Tim took a deep breath. "Look, I know you've gotten close to Kurt, but you know as well as I do that this is the fastest way to know who this boy is."

Tony was silent for a moment before replying. "…I know."

"This victim's face hasn't even been touched," Tim reassured him. "All his stab wounds are from the chest down."

"Fine. Send it. But I'm giving him a choice. If he doesn't want to look, he doesn't have to."

"That's fine," Tim replied. "I know I'm supposed to be relieving you in a half hour, but I'm gonna be a little late."

"Doesn't matter. We're fine."

"'Kay. Later, Tony."

"Bye." Tony hung up and walked back over to Kurt.

Kurt looked up at Tony as he returned to his spot on the couch.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asked.

Tony shook his head. "No. No, it's not."

Kurt closed his book. "What's wrong?"

"Another body was found."

"Wh- Who was it?"

"We don't know, but he was wearing a letterman's jacket from McKinley."

"Oh my God."

"My boss, Gibbs, wants you to look at a photo of him to see if you can identify him for us."

Kurt's eyes widened, but Tony continued.

"I want you to know that you don't have to look. It's up to you. His face wasn't hurt in the attack like Jeff's was."

A quick flash of Jeff's body flashed through Kurt's mind, but he forced himself to shake the thought.

"Can't… Can't you find another way to figure out who it is?"

Tony nodded. "We can. It will take more time, but that's okay."

"I… I just…" Kurt was silent for a moment, then he sighed. "I'll do it."

Tony's eyebrows furrowed. He was surprised by Kurt's sudden decision change. "Kurt, you don't have to do it. Either way we _will_ eventually find out who this boy is."

Kurt nodded. "I know, but his parents are probably really worried and… and I keep thinking about Jeff's parents. They were probably going crazy trying to find him for however long he was missing, and… and I would hope that if I were the one lying there, and no one knew who I was, then someone who _might_ be able to identify me, would do it."

"You're a tough kid, you know that?"

Kurt simply gave a half-hearted, small smile in return.

Tony took out his phone and pulled up the photo. "Are you sure?" He asked again. "It might be better to wait until your dad gets home so we can ask his permission."

"If we wait on that then he'll just say no, I'll explain to him the same way I did to you my reasoning as to why I want to do it, and, eventually he'd say okay. He wouldn't be happy about it, but he'd say okay. Just… Just let me see."

Tony nodded and handed over is phone. Kurt closed his eyes for a moment, then looked down at the photo. His eyes practically glued themselves to the picture, and he was unable to tear them away.

"Kurt?" Tony began after a moment. "Kurt, are you okay?"

"K-K-Karofsky. Dave Karofsky," He replied, still staring at the picture.

Tony nodded and reached over for his phone. He pulled at it, but Kurt wouldn't let go. He seemed to be stuck in a trance of sorts. Tony pulled again, harder this time, and tore the phone from Kurt's grip.

That seemed to pull Kurt out of his trance and his eyes shot up at Tony.

"How do you know him?" Tony asked as he typed a quick text to Tim to give him the name.

"He… He bullied me all the time. Pushed me into lockers and stuff like that… He transferred to a different school this year though, so I haven't seen him in a while."

To Tony, Kurt was sort of an open book. He could just look at the kid and see the emotions he felt. Right now, he wasn't feeling any emotions. He just had a blank face, and it seemed that maybe he was thinking about his and Dave's past, telling Tony there was something more than locker pushing that had gone on.

Tony leaned over and put a hand on Kurt's shoulder. "Thank you for helping, Kurt. I know it was tough."

Kurt cleared his throat. "It's… It's fine. I'm just gonna go get me a drink from the kitchen."

From where Tony was sitting, he could see the door that led from the outside into the kitchen so he knew Kurt would be okay. He also knew that Kurt needed a little bit of time to himself, so Tony remained where he was and let Kurt be alone.

* * *

><p>Gibbs and the team were wrapping things up at the crime scene when he got a call.<p>

"Yeah?" He answered, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Gibbs! Gibbs! Gibbs!"

Gibbs quickly pulled the phone back from his ear. "What is it, Abby?"

"I got something. A fingerprint! A match to the fingerprint! I didn't think I would find a match, but I did. The only reason I got a match was because-"

"Abby. What fingerprint are you talking about?"

"Oh, right! The third victim, Jeff, had a fingerprint on the side of his belt. I almost missed it, then I didn't miss it! Anyway, I ran it through the system and a name pooped up! I don't know why I'm so excited cause it's actually terrible!"

"What's terrible?"

Abby took a breath, forcing herself to calm down. "The print matched a young boy from here. He's just a high school kid, Gibbs."

"High school kids can kill, Abby. What's his name?"

"McKinley High School student, Finn Hudson."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, and now we're starting to get some other characters besides Kurt into the story :) <strong>

**So, my decision to kill Karofsky was a pretty easy one. One: I didn't need him for this story. Two: I needed to kill someone that not only Kurt (and Blaine) had a past with.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed! Please leave reviews so I know what you're thinking... Unfortunately I'm not a mind reader ;)**


	5. Confusion

Gibbs, Ziva and Tim made their way to the Hummel/Hudson household. Tim called Tony from the backseat as Gibbs drove and Ziva road shotgun.

"Yeah?" Tony answered quietly. He was right outside of Kurt's bedroom door, where Kurt had fallen asleep not long ago.

_"Tony, is Finn, Kurt's step-brother, there?"_

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

_"Are you sure?"_

"He came home from football practice about two hours ago. He got a shower and now I can hear him playing video games. What's this about, McVague?"

_"Abby found his fingerprint on our third victim."_

Tony went silent.

_"Tony?"_

"Jeff?" Tony finally replied. "The one Kurt found? The one Kurt knew?"

_"That's the one."_

"That doesn't make any sense. Finn's not a killer."

_"Well, I hope that's true,"_ Tim replied, _"but we don't know that and we need to talk to him. Just make sure he stays at the house; we'll be there soon."_

"So, I guess I can just add this to the list of things that's screwing this family's life up?"

Tim sighed. _"Tony, I know you've gotten close to Kurt, but we still have to do our jobs."_

"I know that, McGee!" Tony exclaimed. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, not wanting to wake up Kurt just yet. "I know we have to do our jobs, but is it wrong of me to not want to put this family through anymore unnecessary crap?"

_"But it _is_ necessary, Tony. We found Finn's fingerprint on Jeff and we need to know how it got there. Finn's not being arrested, we're just picking him up for questioning."_

Tony sighed. He knew Tim was right, but it didn't make things any easier. To be honest, he wasn't so sure why he had taken such a liking to Kurt and his family, but he had, and now he felt very protective of them.

"Fine. I'll call his mom and Burt. They're both still at work."

_"Okay, just tell them to meet us at the station."_

"Uh-huh."

Tony hung up and let out a deep breath. It was definitely going to be a long evening.

* * *

><p>"I don't understand why I'm here!" Finn exclaimed as he, Gibbs and Tim entered an interrogation room.<p>

"Just have a seat, Finn," Gibbs replied.

Finn plopped down in a chair and Gibbs and Tim sat opposite of him.

"You understand that you're not under arrest, correct?" Tim questioned.

"Yeah, you said that before. You know, when you barged into my room and said I murdered someone!"

"We never said you murdered anyone," Gibbs replied calmly as he looked up from a folder he was reading. "We said that your fingerprint was found on one of the murder victims."

Finn glared at him, "I may be stupid, but I'm not dumb," He said, causing Tim and Gibbs to give one another a small glance. "I know that even though you're not saying I killed anyone, you're thinking it, and you're going to try and mix around everything I say to confuse me into confessing."

"Do you have anything _to _confess?" Tim asked.

"No!"

"Calm down," Gibbs demanded, never raising his voice. "Your parents will be here soon and we'll talk then."

Finn crossed his arms and shook his head as his leg bounced nervously up and down.

* * *

><p>A couple of minutes later, Ziva came in, bringing a couple of extra chairs in with her. "Burt and Carole Hummel are here," She said, motioning with her head to the couple coming in behind her.<p>

"What the heck's going on?" Burt asked angrily as he entered the room.

"Please have a seat," Gibbs replied as Ziva sat a chair down at either side of Finn.

"No, I'm not gonna sit. You're gonna tell me why Finn's here, now!"

Carole put a hand on Burt's back. "Honey, stay calm. Your temper isn't going to help you here, okay? Just sit down and they'll tell us. I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding."

Burt took a deep breath and sat. "Misunderstanding, my butt. You guys are supposed to be _protecting _my family, not accusing them of things."

"Sir, I know you're upset," Tim replied, "but we're just doing our jobs. If you'll let us explain, I'm sure we can get everything sorted out."

Burt stayed silent and motioned for them to continue. Once Ziva knew everything was okay, she left out of the room to return to Kurt and Tony… She wasn't sure which of those two was taking this situation worse.

Gibbs explained everything to Burt, Carole and Finn. He told them about the fingerprint on the belt, and Abby matching the fingerprint to Finn's. Then he asked his first question. "What I don't know is why Finn's fingerprint is in the system. There was no reason for it. Can any of you tell me?"

"It was done at a fair a few years ago," Carole replied. "The police station was doing it for kids, so if anything ever happened to them their fingerprints would be in the system."

"Mom made me do it," Finn mumbled. "I felt like a two year old."

Carole gave him a look, reminding him they had bigger problems at the moment.

"Sorry," He mumbled.

"Finn," Gibbs continued. "when did you last see Jeff?"

Finn sighed as he thought. "Like two months ago. He picked up Kurt and Blaine at our house for them to hang out with the Warblers."

"The Warblers?" Tim questioned.

"That's Dalton's glee club's name… I saw him for a couple of minutes before they left, and I haven't seen him since."

Gibbs picked up a piece of paper from the folder he had in front of him, then laid it out in front of Finn, Carole and Burt. "Do any of you recognize this belt?"

Carole shook her head, Burt replied with a mad "no", and Finn said he'd never seen it before.

"So, you're saying you have no idea how your fingerprint got on his belt?"

Finn nodded. "Yes!" He exclaimed. "That's exactly what I'm saying. I have no idea how it got there. None! I wouldn't touch some random dude's belt and I definitely didn't kill him!"

"Listen," Burt said, becoming very annoyed, "Do we need a lawyer or somethin', cause even though you say that my son isn't under arrest, is sure seems like you're accusing him."

"No," Gibbs replied, putting the photo back into the folder and closing it. "You don't need a lawyer. You're all free to go. Tim will be going back with you to keep and eye on Kurt."

Burt nodded and stood up, Finn and Carole following suit. "We'll be out front," He said to Tim before they left out of the room.

Tim looked over at Gibbs once the room was empty. "You just let him go?"

"He didn't do it," Gibbs replied simply.

"But, how do you…" His voice trailed off. "I don't know why I question this anymore. You just know, right?"

"Correct, McGee. He doesn't have it in him to kill."

"You're right about that," Abby said, entering the room.

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked.

"Someone's trying to frame Finn Hudson for the murder, and they're going to pretty great lengths to do it."

* * *

><p><strong>My shortest chapter yet! But, this is actually the usual size of my chapters :) <strong>

**Not much really went on here, but it was one of those chapters that are just necessary. Hopefully you guys stick around for when we get into the more gritty, angsty stuff ;)**

**The thing with the police station taking fingerprints at the fair was from a personal experience, except it was the mall for me.  
><strong>

**Well, review, my lovelies. Let me know what's going on in that head of yours.**


	6. Interviews

**The interviews will have a line break in-between them. When you see something like this: _'name/name_' that is telling you who is being interviewed and who is doing the interviewing. I know it's pretty simple to understand, but I know if I don't put this here, someone will be confused.** **Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After talking to Burt, Carole and Finn again, explaining how someone was trying to frame Finn for the murders, Gibbs decided that the best thing to do was to interview those closest to Finn. Although he assured them that his friends wouldn't have anything to do with it, Gibbs felt it was still the best option. Even if none of them did have anything to do with it, they might know someone who did have something to do with it.<p>

On Friday afternoon, Gibbs, McGee, Ziva and Tony all split up, contacting parents of the kids in the glee club to see if they could talk to the children at the school on Saturday.

Surprisingly, they all said yes.

* * *

><p><em>RachelGibbs_

"So, Rachel, you're Finn's girlfriend, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes, Sir, I am."

"So, you know what's going on then?"

"Yes, he told me someone was trying to frame him for the murders that have been happening."

Gibbs nodded. "Okay. I'm just going to ask you some questions, and, as long as you're honest with me, you'll be outta here soon."

Rachel folded her hands in her lap. "Yes, Sir."

"Have you and Finn always had a good relationship?"

She hesitated. "Ye-"

Gibbs stared at her, giving her his famous _I-can-see-right-through-you_ stare.

"No," She changed it, letting out a deep breath. "I mean, I love him and everything, but to get to this point has been kinda a… rocky road."

"So, he hasn't always treated you the way you should be treated?"

"I…I 'm not sure what context you mean that in," She replied, a little uneasily. She couldn't say she was a big fan of Gibbs."He's never physically hurt me or anything… Broke my heart a couple of times, yeah, sure, but I love him. We're good now. I wouldn't mess that up."

Gibbs could tell she wasn't lying. "So, you have nothing against Finn?"

"No! I love him, I would never do anything to hurt him… nor would I do anything to potentially end my career on Broadway before it even starts."

* * *

><p><em>MercedesTim_

"I tell you what, Detective McGee, I am sick of all this killin' going on here. Yeah, this place is a boring craphole, and the murders are getting the word out that Lima, Ohio actually exists, but this is just nuts!"

McGee sighed. "It's _Special Agent_ McGee."

"Oh, sorry. You know, Agent McGee, I don't know why I'm here. It's not like I can do anything to help you out. I don't mean any disrespect, but shouldn't you all be tryin' to find the bad guy or whatever?"

"We are trying to find him. That's why you're here. Finn is being framed by someone for the murders. Would you know of anyone who would want him in prison?"

"Finn?… Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No, I don't… I mean, he used to kinda be a bully and stuff, but he wasn't like the "real" bullies at school. He just, didn't do anything to stop the other guys. I don't know of anyone who would want to do that to him though… That's some crazy crap."

"I agree… So, Mercedes, what about you? Do you have anything against Finn?"

Her eyes widened. "You think I might've had something to do with this? Nuh-uh. No way. Why would you even think somethin' like that? I may be a diva, but I ain't no freak. I got nothin' against Finn… except maybe that when he walks as he singing he kinda looks like he has bowel problems."

* * *

><p><em>SantanaZiva_

"Hello, Santana."

"Oh, I get you… This should be fun."

"Yes, it should. You know, I saw you the other day with Kurt and the boy who was bullying him. I must say, I like your style. Although I would have gone straight to kicking him in the nuts, instead of threatening it first."

Santana shrugged. "Too many witnesses."

"The right words can quiet them too."

Santana smiled, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. "I like the way you think, um-"

"Ziva."

"Ziva, right… You know, I was fully prepared to come in here and act like a jerk the entire time, but I don't think it would bother you nearly enough."

"You are correct. I can give lessons in bad attitude."

Santana nodded. "So, you wanted to ask me some stuff about the green giant?"

Ziva's eyebrows furrowed. "I am sorry, I know nothing of a green giant…"

Santana shook her head, "I'm talking about Finn."

"Oh, yes. I was just wondering if you knew anyone who might have something against him?"

"You mean, someone who would want to lock him up and throw away the key?"

"Yes."

Santana sighed. "No. I know a lot of people who would like to stick him in the middle of a math competition just to watch him sweat, but no one hates Finn _that_ much."

"Do _you_ have anything against him?"

"Listen, Ziva, if I wanted to get back at Finn for something, I'd tell the entire school what an unsatisfactory lay he is, not frame him for murder."

* * *

><p><em>BrittanyTony_

"So, Brittany, do you know of anyone who would want to frame Finn for murder?"

"Yes, I do."

Tony's eyes widened and he sat up straighter in his chair. "You do?"

She nodded.

"Who?"

Brittany leaned forward, looking around before replying. "I think… it was the tooth fairy."

Tony just stared at her. "The… The tooth fairy?"

"Yes," She whispered. "He gets mad when kids stop losing their teeth… None of us are safe."

Tony leaned back, sighing. "Brittany, do you have anything against Finn?"

"Is Finn the really, really tall one who likes small, loud girls… or the really, really short one who likes unicorns?"

Tony rubbed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

* * *

><p><em>TinaTim_

"I have no idea who would be doing something like that, but I hope they're found soon," She said with a shiver. "It's creepy."

"I assure you we're doing everything we can to find out who this is," Tim replied kindly.

Tina nodded. "I know… I think it just makes it seem more real when you know one of the people that got killed. I mean, Dave was a jerk, but… it's still weird."

"I understand. Now, Tina, I have to ask, how is your relationship with Finn?"

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Why? You think I had something to do with this?"

"No, I don't, but I have to ask anyway."

She sighed. "We don't talk much… but I don't mean that in a bad way," She added quickly.

* * *

><p><em>MikeTony_

"So, you're a dancer, Mike?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Agent DiNozzo's fine… Sir makes me sound like I'm fifty."

"Yes, Si- Agent DiNozzo."

Tony smiled. "Better… You know, Mike, I could have been a dancer."

"Really?" Mike asked, not believing him for a moment.

"Yeah, I was pretty great."

"Well, what kind of style is your favorite?"

"Like, fashion style?" Tony asked, confused.

Mike just stared at him for a moment. "…No, _dancing_ style."

"Oh, um, you know, the regular kind…" Tony cleared his throat, "Let's get back to the interview. I just have one last question for you then you can go."

"Let me guess? You want to know if I have anything against Finn?"

Tony looked at him, as though he were silently asking how he knew that.

"We've all been waiting in the choir room for our turn to be interviewed, when someone's done they go back in and tell everyone how the interview went."

"Oh… So?"

"No, I have no problem with him. We're on the football team together and we get along well."

* * *

><p><em>PuckGibbs_

"It must be hard to deal with learning that one of your former teammates was killed," Gibbs stated as he looked over at the eighteen year old boy who could pass as a thirty year old.

Puck laughed humorlessly, crossing his arms and leaning back in his seat, "Dave was a class-A jerk. I heard he was doing better at his new school, but he still bullied the crap outta my boy Kurt."

Gibbs looked up from Puck's file, which he had been reading over. "Didn't _you_ bully Kurt too?"

"Well, yeah, but I stopped… and Dave's bullying was on a whole different level."

"We think whoever's doin' this has something out for Finn. Can you think of anyone like that?"

"As I'm sure you and your co-workers have been told like a billion times already today, no. Finn's a pretty cool dude. No one who knows him would do this, so if that's what you're lookin' for, you're lookin' in the wrong places."

"How's your relationship with Finn?"

Puck gave Gibbs a deadpanned look. "Are you serious? You think I had something to do with this?"

"Just a question, Noah."

"Yeah, a ridiculous one. You guys actually think you're being sly when you ask how we like Finn? What are we gonna tell you? 'No, I hate the guy and would do anything to get him in prison'?"

"Well, would you?"

Puck sighed. "No, I wouldn't. Listen, a couple years ago I got his old girlfriend knocked up. We were best friends and I totally screwed him over. I don't have any reason to want him behind bars, but he'd have plenty to want me there… but, he's all forgiving and stuff. He's a cool guy, okay? I wouldn't do that to him."

* * *

><p><em>ArtieZiva_

"I didn't do anything," Artie said, sweating profusely.

"I do not think you did; but you spend a lot of time with Finn, so I need you to answer some questions."

"A- Anything you want, I swear, I'll answer… Just don't kill me!"

Ziva smirked. "Why would I kill you? Have you done anything…. kill worthy?"

Artie swallowed hard. "N- No."

"Then you are fine, as long as you answer honestly."

He nodded, a lot.

"Good."

Ziva asked Artie basically the same questions they had been asking all the kids so far… And she came up with nothing.

"And your relationship with Finn?" She asked, finally at her last question.

Artie wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Finn's my man… I mean, he probably doesn't know it, but he is."

* * *

><p><em>QuinnTony_

"It seems you've had quite a few problems these past couple of years."

"You mean getting pregnant, letting the wrong guy believe he's the father, and basically being a bi-polar witch?"

Tony cleared his throat. "I wasn't going to put it so bluntly."

"No point in candy-coating it. I won't deny these past few years have not had many shining moments in them for me, but I'm trying to fix that."

"That's a good thing," Tony replied honestly.

"Yeah…"

Tony closed the file he was looking at. "We need to talk about your past with Finn."

Quinn nodded. "I figured. Would you like to know how I lied to him about having his baby? How I treated him like crap?.. How I treat everyone like crap?"

Tony could see the tears stinging her eyes.

He was about to console her when she continued.

"I wouldn't frame him, if that's what you're wondering. I'm _trying_ to be different. I want to get out of here one day and start a brand new life of my own. I don't want to screw up anything else."

* * *

><p><em>BlaineTim_

"So, Blaine, I heard you've had a big problem with bullying in the past."

Blaine looked down at the table, not wanting to make eye contact with Tim. "Yeah, you could say that."

"You actually left your old school because of the bullying and started attending Dalton, which is where you met Jeff, correct?"

Blaine nodded. "Yes."

"And, Dave was a bully to both you and Kurt?"

"Mainly Kurt, but yes," He replied as he looked up at Tim, not sure where the conversation was going.

"Now you go to McKinley?"

"I started here at the beginning of the year."

"Are you bullied here like at your old public school?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "I haven't had the crap beat out of me here yet, so I'd say it was a little better."

"But?"

"But, yes, I'm bullied… Listen, I don't want Kurt to know about it, okay? He went through enough crap last year, he doesn't need to know about some idiots who just whisper things when I pass by."

"I'll keep it between us, I promise," Tim assured him. "Can I ask you something though?"

"I thought that's what we were doing already," Blaine replied. He didn't mean for it to sound so rude. "I'm sorry," He added quickly. "I didn't mean it like that, I just… Yes, you can."

"Why did you leave Dalton to come to McKinley? Dalton seems like a much better school."

"Dalton _is_ a much better school. I couldn't believe how unfair McKinley was when I got here. How they claimed they didn't allow bullying but yet they do nothing about it when it's happening… It's awful… but, it's where Kurt is, and I want to be with him."

"You seem to care about him a lot."

A hint of a smile appeared on Blaine's face. "I do. I love him."

"I believe that… But, what about Finn? How do you two get along?"

"Finn and I had sort of a rocky start, when I joined McKinley… He said he was jealous of me or something," He shrugged, as though he couldn't believe that were true. "We're good now though. He's a good friend."

Tim went to speak, but Blaine continued. "Listen, Jeff was one of my best friends, and Dave was a sad, scared kid who didn't know how to be honest with himself or others so he treated everyone like crap instead… I would never hurt either of them, or Finn… or any of the other boys that were killed. I would never want anyone go through the stuff I went through, or worse."

Tim nodded. "I honestly and fully understand that," He replied, and Blaine could tell by the look on his face that he wasn't lying.

* * *

><p><em>KurtTony_

"You seriously have to interview me too? I thought I just had to come so someone could watch over me."

"We have to interview all of the glee club kids."

"Do you really think I had a part in any of this?"

Tony took a deep breath. "No… but I still have to do the interview."

"Well, before we start, I'd just like to say that I think that Gibbs guy is nuts. I know he said he wanted someone from you all's team watching me at all times, but I don't think an old man who doesn't carry a weapon and tells ridiculously long stories is very good security for me."

"We were all doing interviews," Tony replied, "He was all that was left."

"Well, what was he going to do to fight off a murderer? Story him to death?"

Tony laughed. "No, but that's a good one. Ducky's tougher than you think… plus he had a radio; one press of a button would signal Gibbs, me, and my teammates. We were only like two doors away from you."

Kurt sighed. "Are we going to get to the questions? I have a mani/pedi date with Rachel and Mercedes in a couple of hours."

"Oh good, I guess that means I do too," Tony replied with a smile.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course it does."

"Okay, questions. So, how well do you and Finn get along?"

"Very. He's a good brother."

"I heard that that wasn't always so though."

"If you mean back when he was slightly homophobic, we weren't on the best of terms then… but I can't say he was all to blame. Neither of us really knew when to just back off. But, we've both changed a lot since then. We get each other, we except each other… We _care_ about each other."

"So, I'm guessing you would never do anything to send him to prison then, huh?"

Kurt gave him his famous glare. "Seriously?"

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day, but at the end of it the team came to an agreed conclusion: They had nothing.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh! Did I update? Did I seriously update this? WHOAAAAAA! That's insane!<strong>

**Seriously though, sorry for the lack of updating. I've got so many stories going, and I'm trying to get some wrapped up, so others took a back seat.**

**Anyway, I wrote the outline for this in my Earth Science class on Wednesday night, then it took me from then until now to get this all written out... but it's here now! I hope you all enjoy! Please review! I need them to survive!**


	7. Coach

Kurt and Finn were both in the living room doing homework. Kurt was sitting on the couch, with his back to the armrest and his knees bent to hold his book in place. Finn was curled up in the recliner, his book resting on the armrest. Tony was on the other side of the couch, staring down at a book as well.

Except for the occasion sound of a page turning, or a pencil writing in a notebook, the room was silent.

After about a half hour of the two boys working on their homework, Kurt looked up and stared at Tony for a moment before speaking. "You aren't any closer, are you?"

Tony, who already had a confused expression on his face from the Trigonometry book he was reading, looked over at Kurt. "What?"

"You aren't any closer to finding the person, are you?"

"We're working hard," Tony replied. "We'll find him."

"But, you're not any closer _right now_…"

Tony sighed. "No. Not right now."

Kurt nodded, then turned his attention back to is English homework.

A couple of minutes passed before Finn looked up, apparently just tapping into the already-over conversation. "And, I'm not a suspect anymore, right?"

Tony glanced at Kurt, who came him a "that's Finn" look, before he answered. "No. No Finn, you're not."

Finn nodded. "Good. That's good."

Tony looked back down at the Trig book. "I swear to God they give kids this stuff to do just to see if it'll make them go insane. I never understood this crap in school, still don't understand it now, and I've never needed to know it. This. is. bull."

"Yes," Kurt agreed, "but without it. we. don't. graduate."

Tony glared at him. "Not nice to mock."

"Why don't you go make a sandwich or something while we work? It'll get your mind off of the difficulties of high school."

"Jeez, someone's crabby today," Tony said before standing up.

"That's because he hasn't had any alone time with Blaine since this began."

"Shut up, dork!" Kurt exclaimed, wadding up a piece of paper and throwing it at Finn.

Finn stuck his tongue out at Kurt which, in return, got him one of Kurt's famous glares.

"Calm down, you two," Tony called back as he walked to the kitchen, "I wouldn't wanna have to use my weapon on one of you."

"Well," Kurt replied, still glaring at his step-brother, "if you choose Finn, then please, go right ahead."

* * *

><p>The next day, Ziva accompanied Kurt to school.<p>

While Kurt found it annoying, he did enjoy the fact that no one had the guts to bother him with her around. Apparently it had gotten around the school that she used to be a brutal murderer who chose her victims at random… and who was he to say any different? Besides, he didn't really know if they were wrong.

"Porcelain!" Kurt turned around at the sound of his nickname. She had seemed to be using the name even more than usual lately.

"Yes?" He asked, walking over to her. Ziva, as always, close behind.

"I heard you've had a run-in with the law."

"A run-in?"

"You not know what that means? Glee club ruining your already extremely small brain?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I know what it means."

"So?"

"So what?"

"How is it?"

"How is what?"

"I heard what happened, Porcelain. You need to, you know, speak? I know you like to run your mouth."

Kurt smiled. "You're worried about me!"

Sue looked around before returning her gaze to Kurt. "Don't tell anyone," She whispered to him.

"I'm fine. Thank you for your _lack_ of concern."

"Anytime, Pasty Butt. Now, get away from me before I vomit on your practically see-through skin. Seriously, Porcelain, the sun is not your enemy."

"Goodbye, Coach Sylvester."

"Oh, and tell that secret service of yours that she's so obvious they're never gonna catch the guy," She added, loud enough so Ziva could hear.

"_Goodbye, Coach Sylvester_," He repeated.

Kurt turned back around and started walking toward his class. Ziva watched after Sue for a moment, who was now telling a group of children why they didn't have the right to look her in the eyes.

* * *

><p>"I think we need to speak to Sue Sylvester," Ziva said at the precinct that evening, to Tony and Gibbs.<p>

"Who's she?" Tony asked.

"She is the coach at McKinley. She spoke to Kurt today."

"Speaking to Kurt doesn't make her a suspect," Tony replied with a smirk.

"I know that, Dingball."

"Dingbat."

"_Whatever_. She was nice to Kurt, but mean to everyone else. I watched her quite a bit through the day. I caught her watching Kurt a few times too."

"I've got the school shift tomorrow," Gibbs said, downing the last sip of his coffee. "I'll talk to her while he's in class. Now, someone please tell me we have something other than an angry high school coach?"

No one said a word.

* * *

><p>The next day, Gibbs followed Kurt around the school. He would occasionally spot a woman who seemed to be verbally abusing the students. It didn't take him long to figure out that was Sue Sylvester.<p>

He watched her for a while, wondering how on earth she was allowed to work here. Her behavior was so, _so_ inappropriate… Then he remembered his own team, the inappropriate things they do, and how it was pretty unbelievable they all still had a job as well.

Gibbs was standing outside of Kurt's third period class when Sue made her way up to him.

"You Porcelain's protection today?"

Gibbs eyed her for a moment. "If by Porcelain you mean Kurt, then yes."

"You're what? Ninety? Does this TGIF not have age limits?"

"NCIS, and I know how to take care of myself. Tell me, Ms. Sylvester, why the interest in Kurt?"

"Ugh, don't call me "Ms.", it's so demeaning to me. I am so much better than anyone who dares to allow themselves to be called "Ms.." It's Sue or Coach Sylvester, Silver Fox."

"Why the interest in Kurt, Sue?"

Sue stared at Gibbs for a few seconds, then a smile appeared on her face. "I'm a suspect, aren't I?"

"Everyone is right now."

Sue stepped a little closer to Gibbs. "I'm gonna be straight with you, which is something you won't find much of with the glee club kids. I swear half of them are gay, and the ones who say they're straight seem gayer than the gay ones.

"I've watched Porcelain be tormented by fellow classmates for three and a half years now. He's been shoved, thrown in dumpsters, verbally abused, and threatened. All the while, I've had to just sit there and do nothing. I tried to do something, but the school board turned me down. Let the top bully back into the school without so much as a slap on the wrist. I've been somewhat protective of him since. I promised I'd watch out for him, and that's what I intend to keep doing."

Gibbs nodded. "Who are these bullies?"

She shrugged. "Mostly high school jocks with nothing better to do with their time. That one kid that was just found, Dave Karofsky, he was the worst. I wouldn't waste my time with the others. None of them are smart enough to kill… Heck, they're not smart enough to walk and chew at the same time.

"So, Gibbs, you done wasting my time?"

He motioned down the hall with his hand, "Free to go."

"Good." She began walking away, then Gibbs called out to her again.

"Sue!"

"What now?" She asked, turning around with an over-the-top sigh.

"Another set of eyes always helps, and I know you can take care of yourself, but-"

"If I see anything, I'll leave the agent work to the agents," She finished for him, then turned and walked away.

* * *

><p>Two days later, another body is found. Tim is at the school, the final bell ringing for the day, when he gets the call. He tells Tony he'll stay with Kurt and Finn until Tony can change shifts with him.<p>

Gibbs finds a note at the crime scene, half hanging out of the pocket of the uniform that had been put on the boy.

It's addressed to him, and it reads, _"Watching you all is so amusing. You're not even close."_

When Kurt, Finn, and Tim get back to the house, Finn and Kurt wait by the front door while Tim makes sure the house is cleared.

Once he does, Kurt and Finn go to their rooms. They know something is up by the way Tim's acting and they both just need some alone time before they have to hear about another body.

However, a couple of minutes later, Kurt is yelling out to Tim, saying he needs to come _now_.

Tim runs upstairs, practically throws Kurt's door open, and finds him standing there with a note in his hand. He doesn't notice Finn at the door as he goes over to Kurt and takes the note from his shaking hand.

He reads it to himself and knows that this is becoming bigger than what their team can handle on their own.

_"I saw you. Be careful. I'm waiting."_

* * *

><p><strong>I started writing this at the beginning of the week, but school has been insane, plus I'm trying to keep up to date on my other stories as well, so it took a while. I'm sorry the updates for this are few and far in-between, but my Summer 1 is school free so I should be able to update more then :)<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Tumblr: notalone88**

**Twitter: TwistedRPower**


End file.
